You should have kissed her
by gleek06216
Summary: Puckleberry one shot.  Part of ravenwolf2089's christmas present :D Set after Finn leaves Rachel at the tree lot


**This is a short oneshot that is sprung off of when Finn Leaves Rachel in the tree lot. This is part of my Christmas present to Alex (Ravenwolf2089) The rest will hopefully be up in the next couple days. Hope you enjoy it! **

**

* * *

**

He was babysitting his little sister when he got the call. Without checking the caller id he just reached blindly for the phone while trying to get his sister to sit down and do her homework.

Even as he accepted the call he was saying, "Dani I mean it sit down, shut up and do your damn homework or you're eating the dog food for dinner"

"But Noah.." She started to whine then he tuned out when he heard a sniffling in his ear. Oh yeah, the phone, he thought and said, "Hey, who's this?"

"Noah" He heard softly on the other end and he immediately knew who it was and she was crying.

"Rach? What's wrong?"

"Can you come get me?"

"Come get you? Where are you?"

"At the tree lot outside of town" She answered, still soft and still sniffling.

"How the hell did you get out there? Did you walk?" He asked, even as he motioned Dani to get her coat on as he threw his own on and headed out the door.

"I wanna talk to Rachel" Dani said, reaching for the phone. Noah slapped her hand away and asked, "You still there babe?"

"I came with Finn to pick out a tree for the glee club." She finally answered, "And then he got upset, broke up with me and left."

"Wait, the douchebag left you there in this weather? He's dead" Noah seethed as he started his truck and made sure Dani was buckled in before pulling out, "I'm on my way, doll, I'll be there in ten minutes alright?"

"Thank you, Noah" She answered before hanging up.

"What's a douchebag?" Dani asked as he hung his phone up and started dialing again.

"Don't worry about it and don't go repeating it or Mom'll skin me alive, got it?"

Dani just nodded and the other end of his phone got picked up, "Chang? What are you doing?"

"Playing COD with Matt, sup?"

Puck explained what was going on and when he finished he had one mad asian on his hand, "He did what?" Mike growled.

"Tell Rutherford to meet us at Hudson's tomorrow will ya?"

"Why tomorrow? Why not tonight?" Mike asked, pissed off that anyone would do something like that to another human being especially a friend.

"I've got my kid sister and I'm picking Rach up as we speak" Puck explained as he turned into the tree lot. "Tell Rutherford for me, I gotta go."

"Will do. Text me the details."

* * *

Puck agreed clicked the phone off and turned to Dani "Don't tell Rachel about that conversation, got it?"

She nodded again, being very cooperative, it would have scared him if he wasn't worried about the shivering figure that was standing under the light in the parking lot. He threw the car into park and jumped out, running to her side.

He put his arms around her trying to warm her up and she just broke down in his arms. "Shh, babe, I gotcha now. Just let it all go."

And let go she did. They stood there with her sobbing for a good five minutes before he started leading her towards the truck. Dani scooted over to the side without being asked and Puck lifted Rachel into the truck before getting in himself and pulling her to him as she started wiping her eyes. Dani reached into the glove box and handed her some napkins.

"Thank you" She said softly as she blew her nose. Puck started the car, his arm still firmly around the small brunette beside him.

"What do you say we go get some dinner? I'm starving" Puck asked figuring Rachel hadn't eaten yet.

"I'm not very hungry but we can go if you and Danielle are hungry.

"It's Dani, Rach how many times do I have to tell you that?" Dani grumped at the girl, who she played with every week at Synagogue and still wouldn't use her nickname without being prompted.

"Sorry, but if you guys want, we can go."

* * *

Puck took that as a yes and pulled into Breadstix. Inside they ordered and Rachel sipped at her glass of water not saying anything.

The silence was scaring the two Puckermans so Noah bumped her with his shoulder and said, "So I was thinking, tomorrow you and me should do a duet for glee."

She looked over at him, but that was the only response he got and he continued, "I don't usually go for this kind of music but that song, 'pray for you' by Jaron and the long road to love kinda seems perfect don't ya think?"

She actually giggled a little which made him smile because he had made his point but then she started talking and he knew he'd gotten through because she said, "Now Noah, you know quite well we cannot sing that song in glee. Not only is it Christmas and not appropriate but Mr. Schue would never allow it."

Puck shrugged, "We don't celebrate Christmas, babe so what's that matter to us? And Schue won't know until we start it's no different then the gives you hell song you sung."

She just smiled at him, kissed his cheek and said "Thank you Noah"

"What for?"

"Being you" She answered, still smiling

"Are you two going to kiss now because that's gross"

They both turned to the small girl, who despite her words was grinning mischievously"No twerp, we're not going to kiss now so shut it"

She kept the grin up as she saw the dark blush on Rachel's cheeks. They finished their food and despite Rachel's protests, Noah paid for everyone and they headed to the truck. When he pulled up in front of Rachel's house, he told Dani to stay put he got out, helping Rachel out as well and walked her to her front door.

"Thank you for everything, Noah. You were wonderful today."

"Don't mention it, Rach. It's what I'm here for" He replied with a wink and smirked as she blushed again.

"Well, I guess I should get inside, it's late."

"Yea, I need to get the squirt home and get her to do her homework" He said, neither of them turning to leave.

She kissed his cheek again, hugging him tightly before saying, "Good Night, Noah. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, sweet dreams" He said watching as she finally turned to go inside only to find himself calling her back, "Rach?"

"Yes, Noah?"

"Do you want to go see a movie tomorrow night?"

She turned back to him, surprise evident on her face. "You mean like a date?"

He shrugged, "Yeah I guess, or not, whatever you want" He muttered, starting to regret he asked.

That is until he saw her face light up, "I'd love that, Noah."

He smirked back at her, though he was truly happy with her answer, "Great, I have some things to take care of after school but after that, I'm all yours. Say 6:30?"

"That sounds perfect. See you tomorrow!" She waved, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yep tomorrow. Night"

"Good Night, Noah." She called before going inside and shutting the door. When he heard it lock he turned and went back to the truck.

* * *

"You should have kissed her"

"Shut up squirt"

"She wanted you to you know"

Rolling his eyes, "Whatever, lets go"

"Is she your girlfriend now?"

"Why do you care?"

"I like her and you do too and for some reason she likes you so is she?"

"I hope so" Noah answered after thinking about it, his answer surprising himself even because Puckzilla didn't do girlfriends.

DanI nodded, smiling, satisfied with that answer before saying, "You better kick that douchebag's ass for making Rachie cry"

"Count on it… Wait what the hell did I say about using that word?"

She snickered as she jumped out of the truck running into the house calling "Love you, Noah" before heading to the table and working on her homework. Noah followed after her, shaking his head even as he smiled. Tonight had been a pretty awesome night and hopefully tomorrow would be even better.**  
**


End file.
